


彬竣｜彬准 / 糖糖姐姐

by summerty



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerty/pseuds/summerty
Summary: *上班族彬x幼幼台大姐姐竣*梗源推特@/dinobird16*沒有性轉 是女裝*有很多bug 勿噴
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	彬竣｜彬准 / 糖糖姐姐

**Author's Note:**

> *上班族彬x幼幼台大姐姐竣  
> *梗源推特@/dinobird16  
> *沒有性轉 是女裝  
> *有很多bug 勿噴

/

「糖糖姐姐！抱著我睡覺嘛！！！」  
「努那——我想吃糖糖⋯我想吃棒棒糖啦！」

一雙雙嫩白的小手湊上，奶團子張開雙臂欲求擁抱。崔然竣實在是受不了小孩子的撒嬌，有些吃力才把他們納入懷內。

幾個孩子就像黏人的無尾熊一樣纏在崔然竣身上，「小朋友們也要先刷牙才能睡覺喔！專心吃飯、專心看糖糖姐姐就好了，好嗎？」

眨巴的大眼湊近鏡頭，櫻桃色的腮紅特別上鏡。一雙些微噘起的粉唇更是紅嫩，像顆剛採摘的冬季草莓。

懷中的人兒打著盹兒，崔然竣沒忍住勾起他小小的手指頭。母愛爬上心頭，他好喜歡這份工作。

牽著大大小小的孩子，再多的疲累在看見他們微笑的剎那便消失無蹤。

-

手中的動作停下，崔秀彬惱怒地盯著電腦螢幕。放下碗筷，甚至吞嚥的餘力都沒有，眼神中的怒火幾乎要穿透屏幕。

——鎖骨露出來了。裙子太短了。馬尾太撩人了。甚至講話的口氣都好軟。

稍微合身的蓬蓬裙上頭點綴著草莓和櫻桃，粉嫩的色調讓著裝的人兒看來更顯可口。扎起的小馬尾也在跳舞，挑染的發色彷彿棉花糖。

一舉一動都像是在崔秀彬的心尖上舞著華爾滋。泛紅的臉頰更顯紅潤，嬌羞的神情都被螢幕前的男人攫取眼底。

可他的目光流連在幾乎要曝光的裙擺。過膝的長襪雖然奪人眼目，但他卻不停想像裙底的風景。

隨著節奏舞步，傾身、彎腰、踢腿。崔秀彬嫉妒節目內底下坐著的小孩們，好似他們一抬眼就能輕易看見男人的軟肋。

光滑的肌膚奪取崔秀彬所有注意力，熊熊燃起的怒火和妒忌勝過理智。關去視窗，他深深屏息，腦海裡盡是些懲罰的手段。

也許此時此刻的崔然竣也會叫得甜膩如棉花糖。

-

「喔？酥餅尼？」  
「等我一下喔我換個衣服就好——」

崔然竣透過梳妝鏡瞧見了門口等著的男友，雖然有些納悶為何他手中沒有拿著兩頂安全帽，但語落的瞬間，身子就已衝進化妝間。

不料下一秒，纖細的手腕卻被一雙大手握住。

崔秀彬沒有說話，反倒是崔然竣不耐煩地先開口了。「我要去換衣服嘛⋯⋯幹嘛啦。」

男人抵過肩，寬大的胸膛剛剛好納得下崔然竣的嬌小。他就這樣牢牢地把對方禁錮，溫熱的鼻息灑在他沒有衣料遮蔽的肩頭。

「小朋友知道你這麼騷嗎？」  
「小朋友知道他們的糖糖姐姐是個男孩子嗎——」

疑問句的尾音和崔秀彬的嘴角一同上揚。穿著女裝的男孩羞澀地耳根子發紅，而後者愉悅地啃咬對方的耳骨。

上頭的耳墜子啪當地響，伴隨著房間內兩人的粗重的呼吸聲。

「這裡是休息室⋯你不要⋯⋯」

崔然竣無力地扭動，絲毫掙脫不開男人的懷抱。像隻做錯事的小狐狸，一雙眉眼低垂，不敢抬頭面對崔秀彬熾熱的眼神。

「不要？可是你都硬了。」崔秀彬膝蓋蹭開崔然竣的雙腿，甚至惡意地划過敏感的股間。後者不禁顫抖了身子，小手緊抓男人的肩頭。

「不要⋯⋯不要這裡⋯⋯」

崔秀彬依然頂著，甚至變本加厲地又貼近了對方一些。壓迫感和背德的興奮感讓崔然竣難以站住腳，緊咬下唇又皺著眉隱忍。

「嗯？然竣努那⋯都濕了，還不要嗎？」崔秀彬現在甚至用手指進攻了裡頭。極少的布料讓他很容易戳進小嘴，僅僅是方才的挑逗也能夠讓年上男友濕的一塌糊塗。

「崔⋯崔秀彬⋯⋯你放手⋯⋯不要在這裡⋯⋯我們、我們去廁所⋯」

聽聞此話，崔秀彬又加重了抽插的頻率，一抹壞笑攀上臉頰。「不要，我偏要在這裡上了你。」

崔然竣幾乎是無力地跪坐在地上，腳踝上尚未被褪去的過膝長襪已經被流下的淫水浸濕。

「那你關門。」抹去了羞恥的生理淚水，崔然竣只能請求最後的尊嚴。隨後他蹲下，拉開崔秀彬的褲鏈。

-

崔秀彬拉著男友粉紅色的小馬尾，富有節奏地頂撞著。崔然竣裙擺上的幾顆小櫻桃也在顫動，和白皙的長腿一起。

「怎麼辦，然竣努那太好看了，好想操死你。」

崔然竣整個人被壓在地上動彈不得，雖然疼痛又羞恥，臀部卻迎合著對方上下挺動。玉莖的前端摩擦著地板，前後夾攻幾乎讓他快要投降。

「哼嗯⋯輕一點⋯⋯啊、啊嚶⋯太深了⋯⋯」

貓貓的手指刨刮著男人的後腰，略帶哭腔的要求卻讓後者忍不住頂得更進入了一些。

「後面也太緊了吧⋯⋯努那是因為穿女裝所以這麼興奮嗎？」

崔秀彬每次衝撞都頂到最裡頭，收縮的腸壁緊緊咬著不讓拔出。陽具上的青筋跳動，次次都摩壓著緊致的甬道。

「太快了⋯⋯哼啊⋯酥餅尼⋯⋯好像、好像要壞掉了⋯」崔然竣的馬尾像小狗的尾巴，興奮之情溢於言表。

鄰近精關，崔秀彬緩下腰肢的動作，大手將男孩凌空抱起，成了狗趴的後入式。

舞台服裝被蹂躪的不成樣子，臉上的妝容因為淚液和體液而模糊，崔秀彬卻喜歡的要緊。

左手伸向前頭捏了下挺立的乳頭，大手撫過微微凸起的胸，「好色，然竣哥漲奶了。」

「叫我⋯努那啦⋯⋯」

話語方落，崔然竣便撇過頭，不敢置信出口的語句。反倒崔秀彬精蟲上了腦，下身一緊差點失守。

「色鬼⋯⋯然竣努那努那努那⋯⋯」

一下下喊著對方的名，雙手更用力地把細腰拉近，彼此又結合的更緊一些。

水聲愈發猖狂，崔然竣的腸液幾近流水似地滴下。內壁開始不規則地緊縮，前方漲痛發紫的幼莖一顫一顫地甩動。

「秀彬啊⋯⋯啊啊⋯我好像⋯要去了⋯⋯」細碎的吶喊像棉花糖一樣甜膩，崔然竣肉肉的手緊握著崔秀彬的，臀肉又上挺了一些。

崔秀彬深鎖眉頭，雙手扣住對方的腰際衝撞，像一頭凶猛飢渴的野獸回應性慾，幾乎要溺死在崔然竣的柔軟之中。

「崔然竣⋯然竣哥⋯⋯然竣努那⋯」  
「那麼喜歡小孩，給我生一打好不好？」

用力咬下對方的耳骨，崔然竣痛得要出血，卻只能屈服攀升的快感，不顧羞恥地大聲喊叫。

「好！好⋯酥餅尼說什麼⋯都好⋯⋯哈⋯⋯然竣尼幫你⋯哼嗯嗯嗯⋯生小孩⋯⋯啊啊！」

小狐狸甩晃身軀，雙腿又下意識地加緊了些。最深入的剎那，崔秀彬和崔然竣一同迷失了自我，深陷在情慾之中。

射入的精液灑出來了些，穴口粘膩的觸感像奶油。搭配淡淡甜味的棉花糖恰好。

-

「怎麼辦⋯⋯都髒了啦⋯」緩過神來的瞬間，崔然竣才突然驚覺自己闖了多大的禍。

裙擺上的白色已經不知道是布料還是體液，鮮紅色的斑點究竟裝飾還是血跡。

「那你跟導演說你賠了唄，這樣這一件才可以多做幾次。」崔秀彬枕著頭，正在思考蓬蓬裙的妙用。

——崔秀彬不愧是斯文敗類。崔然竣這麼想。

end


End file.
